The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a burner device, especially a burner for so-called braziers and other small cooking utensils or stoves, as the same are employed typically as household devices.
Heretofore known burner units of this type, which are usually operated with methylated spirits or similar or other appropriate fuels, are well known at the present time as safety burners. They usually consist of a housing for the reception of the fuel, an upper portion having at least one flame opening and separate air infeed openings for the combustion air, a regulation slide for regulating the combustion air infeed and a cover for the flame opening. This cover simultaneously serves as an extinguishing element or extinguishing device for the flame.
As a general rule such type burners have found acceptance in practice. Yet, one drawback associated therewith is that frequently the flame extinguishing device is misplaced, so that when it is needed it is not available. Thus, in an attempt to extinguish the flames oftentimes the user of the burner device carries out unworkable and hazardous attempts to extinguish the flames, for instance tries to extinguish the flames by blowing them out. Not only is this technique ineffectual, but equally hazardous.